pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI021: Get Along, Little Pokémon
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny |michars =Ethan, Other People |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Arbok, Nurse Joy's Chansey, Magnemite (Pokémon Center's), Ethan's Jolteon, Ethan's Magnemite (multiple), Ethan's Tauros (x2), Number 6 |b1 =Coral-Eye Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby Badge.png |guest =Ethan |local =Mandarin Island South }} is the 21st episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis On their way to Trovita Island, Ash and co. get exhausted after walking in the blistering sun. Later they see a group of Magnemite absorbing lightning and check it out. They also find a Jolteon herding the Magnemite like a sheep dog and meet it's trainer: A cowboy named Ethan who runs a Magnemite ranch. The next day Ash and co. help Ethan when a nearby town experiences a blackout and need Ethan's Magnemite to jump start the town. Can they get there in time? Episode Plot The heroes are making a journey across the desert. Ash asks Tracey how long will it take to get to the town. Tracey says it will take three days, so Ash asks if there is a nearby town. Tracey replies they can make it there tomorrow morning. Misty is annoyed there is no town nearby, though Tracey replies he did not make the map. Ash and Misty fall down, exhausted. Misty knows it is because they have not been walking much in a long time, as they used Lapras to ride it across the islands. Suddenly, the gang notices a storm approaching. A moment later, they are running to find shelter from the storm. Ash wishes he was hot and tired than wet and tired. Misty falls down, exhausted, so Ash carries her to a place under a rock, where they sit down. As the lightning hits, the heroes notice a group of Magnemite, who conduct the lightning. Suddenly, a Jolteon and a man appear. The man tells them to get into the carriage, so the gang goes in, while the Magnemite conduct electricity. When the storm is over, the man tells that he has a Magnemite ranch and his job is to get Magnemite conduct electricity and share it with neighboring towns. He uses the pliers to store the electricity in his machine. He knows the Numbers 1, 2, 3 and 4 are fully charged, while the others have 60% electricity. Ash and Misty are surprised to hear the man calling Magnemite by numbers. Ethan tells which Magnemite is which, but Ash and Misty see there are no differences. The man uses the whistle to get Magnemite lined up. He sees Number 6 is roaming off, so Jolteon stops it before wandering off. The man tells this Magnemite is always going somewhere and causes a lot of trouble. Ash asks why does not he keep them in the Poké Balls. The man responds the storm would pass if he had to get them out of the Poké Balls. Misty sees that is a lot of work caring them this way, which Ethan confirms, but knows they are best in the wild than in the Poké Balls. Pikachu and Togepi visit Magnemite. However, the Magnemite surround Pikachu, who electrocutes Ash by accident, while he went to intervene. Ash tells electricity does not bother him and falls down, making the man impressed by his resilience. The man is told Ash goes to Trovita to challenge the Gym Leader, but need to rest in a nearest town. The man tells they are in luck, as he is going there. Ash thanks the man, who introduces himself as Ethan. Ethan gives Ash the control of Tauros (who pull the carriage). The Tauros get disturbed, but Ash manages to control them. During a storm, Ethan has the Magnemite charged up with electricity. After the storm, they all have a break, while Team Rocket watches and know they will get them for the boss. Jessie thinks they can use these Pokémon to sell electricity before giving them to the boss. James and Meowth agree, then go to conduct the plan. Ethan gets a call from Officer Jenny the town has no electricity. Nurse Joy has no electricity from the Magnemite to heal Pokémon. Suddenly, the link is severed, so the heroes agree it would be good to get there and give the town electricity. Jolteon barks, warning the Magnemite are floating away. The gang tracks them down and sees Team Rocket using a big magnet to attract Magnemite. James uses a device grabber to take Jolteon and Pikachu, causing Pikachu's ThunderShock to be useless. Jolteon uses Pin Missile to free itself and Pikachu, who fall down. Jolteon uses Thunder Wave to line up all the Magnemite. Jessie sends Arbok, but faints, as it falls down. Jolteon continues to use Thunder Wave to get all Magnemite away from the magnet, but Arbok tackles it after Jolteon gets Number 6 free. Ethan tells Team Rocket to stop, but Jolteon gets thrown into him, as he bangs into a rock and hurts his arm. With a usual Thunderbolt from Pikachu, Team Rocket blasts off, as usual. Ash and Tracey see Jolteon is exhausted, while Misty tells Ethan he cannot go, as his arm is wounded. Ash sets a saddle on a Tauros and goes to ride away. Ethan tells him the town is across the mountains and Ash goes off, using the whistle to attract Magnemite. Tracey and Misty wave hands, saying they will be behind him. As Ash rides Tauros, the Magnemite begin to disappear. Ash blows the whistle, but the Magnemite do not appear. Pikachu sends a small shock, attracting the Magnemite. Ash counts them, but sees Number 6 is missing. The Magnemite goes away, but Ash gets him. The Magnemite pulls him, but Ash sees Team Rocket are attracting it by rubbing objects. Ash runs away, but Team Rocket follow him. They attract the other Magnemite and Meowth puts them in a bag. Pikachu makes a shock to get back Magnemite (although Ash warns him he'll wear himself out). The Number 6 Magnemite Ash carries goes in the shocking conflict, making more electricity to be emitted so that Magnemite go to Ash. The Magnemite come out of Meowth's bag and round up around Number 6, who evolves into a Magneton. The other Magnemite share electricity with Pikachu, making him feel better. Team Rocket rub stuff to attract Magnemite, but they get burned from so much rubbing. With a group Thunderbolt, Pikachu, Magnemite and Magneton blasts off Team Rocket. Ash arrived to the town and goes to get Magnemite to give their electricity. Later, Misty, Ethan and Tracey come, then see the town got the electricity. Next day, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and Ethan are glad Ash got in time. Ethan asks of Ash to join him, as he can use someone like Ash. Ash thanks for the offer, but replies he has to compete in the Orange League. He says goodbye to Ethan and goes with Tracey and Misty to the next town. Debuts Character Ethan Move Thunder Wave Trivia *This is the last episode where Nathan Price voices a character. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Chansey. Mistakes *The English episode name is mistakenly named as "Get Along Little, Pokémon". *When the heroes saw Magnemite conducting the lightning, Ash's gloves were missing. *During the first battle with Team Rocket, Arbok is initially on the ground, battling Jolteon. However, when Pikachu shocks Team Rocket, Arbok is in the balloon with the others. Gallery Ash and Misty want to know the location of next town to rest OI021 2.jpg Ash and Misty are exhausted OI021 3.jpg A storm approaches OI021 4.jpg A thunder hits Magnemite OI021 5.jpg Magnemite absorb the lightning OI021 6.jpg Magnemite gives away electricity OI021 7.jpg Ash and Misty do not see the difference between the Magnemite OI021 8.jpg The Magnemite surround Pikachu OI021 9.jpg Pikachu got surrounded too much OI021 10.jpg Ash attempts to control Tauros OI021 11.jpg Nurse Joy reports the lack of electricity OI021 12.jpg Jolteon noticed the Magnemite going away OI021 13.jpg Pikachu's ThunderShock is useless OI021 14.jpg Jolteon got injured OI021 15.jpg Ash prepares to go ride Tauros OI021 16.jpg Ash got Magnemite, Number 6 OI021 17.jpg Jessie and James rub objects OI021 18.jpg The static electricity battle OI021 19.jpg Number 6 got back the Magnemite OI021 20.jpg Magnemite heal Pikachu OI021 21.jpg Team Rocket blast off }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Katsutoshi Kobayashi